steven_universe_communityfandomcom-20200215-history
Road Trip, Part 1
"Road Trip, Part 1" is the ninth episode of the first season of Supernova, and the ninth episode overall. Synopsis The Supernova Clan explores more of Barun; they meet an old ally. Plot Star Sunstone taps his foot impatiently. SLQ: Just wait. SS: She’s been in there for twenty minutes. Then, the door to Star Moonstone’s room opens and she struts out. She makes an UuU face. SM: I’m ready to go! SS: Let’s do this! Star Garnet stands excitedly, waiting for Star Moonstone to walk over to him. She does, grins, and smooches him on the cheek. SG: You ready? SM: YES. SG: YOU READY? SM: YES! SG: YOU READYYYY???? SM: YESSSS! Star Garnet turns to Star Diopside. SG: I don’t know if she’s ready. Star Diopside snorts with laughter and throws the front doors of the temple open. He strolls out and Star Ruby and Sapphire follow. SLQ: Well, we should get going. SRQ: Yep! Star Lemon Quartz kneels down and Star Rose Quartz hops on Star Lemon Quartz’ back. SLQ gives her a piggyback ride. SRQ: YEAAH! LET’S GO WRECK STUFF! Star Sunstone, putting on his gloves, interjects. SS: That’s not what we’re going out for. SRQ: Aww. SS: We’re going out because of Corundum. SRQ + SLQ: Er…. Who now? SG: Corundum was… SM: Corundum was very close to the Opals. SG: Yeah. Star Garnet puts on his jacket, and Star Moonstone puts on her gloves as the two start to catch up with the departing gems. SG: He was a really cool guy. SM: Yep! SG: But… We don’t know what HAPPENED to him. SM: One day he left and just… Didn’t make it back. SS: We think he’s either dead… SM: Or corrupted. SRQ: How come I never knew about this? She pouts. SM: Because you’re a baby child. You probably don’t remember Corundum very well. SRQ: Wait! I’m a GEM! Why would I have forgotten? SM: Because of your… Er… Smoking tendencies? SRQ: Oh… Right. SG: Yea, lady. That stuff ruins your powers. Do you even KNOW your powers? SRQ: Well, I say! Of course I know. SG: Oh, really? What is it, then? SRQ: Mind control. SG: Er… SRQ: Through saliva. Star Sunstone stops in his tracks, and remembers back from the other day when Star Rose Quartz kissed him. SS: Saliva…? SRQ: Yep. She grins mischievously. SS: Cool… SRQ: S-L-Q. SLQ: Mmmyess? SRQ: You’re too short for me. SLQ sighs. SLQ: Fine. She stops, and Star Garnet grins. He walks over to SRQ and she climbs off of SLQ onto Star Garnet’s back. SRQ: Yas. SG: Yaaass. The two of them fall behind while SM and SLQ catch up with the four gems furthest up. SRQ: Give me the details. They whisper quietly. SG: He’s lying. Literally not redeemable whatsoever. SRQ: Yessss. I knew it. SG: What are you going to do? SRQ grins. SRQ: You’ll see. SRQ shouts. SRQ: STAR MOONSTONE! COME HERE! Star Moonstone turns around with an “O u O” face. SM: WHATCHA WANT? She jogs back to the other two. SRQ: Come here. Star Moonstone leans in. SRQ: Closer. She leans in even closer, and then SRQ pulls her into a kiss. SG: HEY NOW. SRQ pushes SM away and gives her a fake glare. SRQ: YOU FILTHY SKANK! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? SM: I’m so confused. SRQ: Get yo butt back up with SS before I line you up and shoot you DOWN, WOMAN! Star Ruby and Star Sapphire turn around. SR: Did somebody say… S. Sapph: SHOOT? Star Sapphire summons her shotgun and aims it at Star Moonstone. S. Sapph: WAKEY WAKEY, EGGS AND-- SRQ: STOP! I WAS JOKING! S. Sapph: Oh. Star Sapphire poofs her gun. S. Sapph: Damn… She pouts and goes back to walking next to Star Ruby. SM: That was… SRQ: Interesting. SRQ whispers. SRQ: It’s go time, Star-Gar. SRQ holds out her right hand at Star Moonstone. Her gem begins to glow and Star Moonstone’s eyes turn from blue to pink. SRQ: It’s time to take out the trash. Star Moonstone almost robotically summons her brass knuckles. She walks over to Star Sunstone. SM: I didn’t get no sleep ‘cause of y’all. She then punches him in the face. SM: NOW YOU AIN’T GETTING SLEEP COS OF ME. Star Sunstone falls to the ground, unconscious. Star Garnet shrieks like a little girl. SG: WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! SRQ: I thought it would be funny…. SG: IT IS. IT’S HILARIOUS. Star Moonstone’s eyes return to blue as she snaps back into reality. She looks down at the unconscious gem and shrieks. SM: OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED? SRQ: He walked into a tree. SM: Oh. What an idiot. SRQ: I know, right? SM: I suppose I’m the one who has to carry him? SRQ: I’m not sure that you’re strong enough. SM: I wish Fire Opal were here. He’s strong as hell. SRQ: I think we might need… SM: Ohhh, no. Star Diopside turns around. SD: Star Holly…? SM: No, no, no! I-- SRQ: We can’t just LEAVE Star Sunstone here! Star Moonstone makes an “-.-” face. SM: Fine… But we can’t stay fused for long… Or else… SD: Separation anxiety. I know. Star Diopside walks over to Star Moonstone. He holds his hands out, and she grabs them reluctantly. She inhales deeply, and the two begin to waltz. Star Garnet rolls his eyes and looks down at the ground, out Star Sunstone. He glares at Star Sunstone. SG: I don’t trust Star Sunstone… He mutters, before he sees a flash of light out of the corner of his eye. He turns to see Star Diopside twirl Star Moonstone and the two turn to light before they fuse into one being. The somewhat tall fusion has four arms and for eyes with ombre hair and a really fancy tailcoat. Star Hollandite Quartz: YO! SG: Ugh. Yo. SH: Star Holly returns! I do deeply apologize, my dears… Star Holly weakly holds her hand over her forehead and pretends to look distraught. SH: It does indeed seem that I’ve come down with a severe case…. of Separation anxiety, oh yes, that must be it! She points one of her fingers to the sky as if she’s made a shocking discovery. She grins. SH: It does seem that I must do some heavy lifting tonight, yes? SG: Ugh. Yes. Star Holly kneels down and lifts Star Sunstone’s limp body, as she looks at the clearly astonished SRQ and the annoyed Star Garnet. SH: My my, what’s wrong, dear? SG: Nothing. SH: What about you, Little Rosey? She grins at SRQ. SRQ: Aaaahhhh! You look so nice now! SH: MY MY! HOW KIND! She bursts out laughing. Star Garnet rolls his eyes, and keeps walking. SG: You just keep telling yourself that. SH: Oh, dear. Don’t be so grim! You simply MUST tell me the going-ons! What’s wrong with you? Star Garnet stops and turns around, placing SRQ on the ground so that she may catch up with Star Ruby, Star Sapphire, and SRQ. SG: YOU ARE! SH: What…? SG: This whole “THING” you’ve got going on! SH: What… Thing…. She looks genuinely somber. Her bottom set of eyes begin to tear up. SH (SM): Am I…. Doing something wrong? SG: YES! YOU DON’T SHUT UP, NOT FOR TWO SECONDS! I HATE IT WHEN YOU TWO FUSE! AND THEN YOU START ACTING ALL ‘WOE IS ME’ ABOUT IT WHEN SOMEONE CALLS YOU OUT! THIS IS SO STUPID! CAN YOU EVER HEAR YOURSELF RIGHT NOW? SH (SD): Don’t listen to him. SH (SM): I… Ugh… Tears rolls down Star Holly’s cheeks as she glows white, beginning to unfuse. SG: Huh? No! Nonononono, I’m sorry! Stay together! The four gems far ahead turn around. SR: Is something the matter? SG: Nope! Hahahaha, we’re fiiine! Star Holly, you have to keep it together! Please! Star garnet begins to panic. Star Holly, in some sort of miracle, manages to keep herself fused. Her glowing white body merges back together and she returns to normal, wiping her bottom set of eyes. SG: I’m-- SH: Just forget it… She turns and continues to walk, carrying Star Sunstone. Star Garnet frowns. Suddenly, a ginormous shadow rises over the gems. They all look up, and the silhouette is gone in an instant. SH: Christ! SRQ shrieks. The silhouette sweeps over the sun again. It looks similar to a dragon for the split second it’s there. Star Holly places Star Sunstone by a tree. The silhouette stops moving and slowly lands. As it comes into view, the gems all see he is, indeed, a dragon-- A purple dragon with an even darker violet gem on his chest. SG: Corundum…? The dragon hisses. Corundum: Uh… SG: Corundum! Corundum: Who… Are you. SG: Star Garnet? From the Supernova clan? Star Garnet runs up to the towering beast. Corundum: Supernova… Clan…? Corundum ponders for a moment. Then, he gasps. Corundum: Yes… I do remember those three poor souls… He glares down at Star Garnet. Corundum: Where are they? SG: They’re… Not with us right now. Corundum: Oh. That’s such a shame. I loved those tasty souls. I will speak with them much later, yes? Corundum grins, bearing his sharp teeth. SH: Er… Corundum: Yes, yes! But we should talk, first! You have all grown so much. I must know of the recent happenings… He closes his eyes, remembering the last time he saw them… Corundum: What have I missed…? Features Characters * Star Sunstone * Star Moonstone * Star Rose Quartz * Star Lemon Quartz * Star Garnet * Star Diopside * Star Ruby * Star Sapphire * Corundum * Fire Opal (Mentioned) * Black Opal (Mentioned) * Dragon's Breath Opal (Mentioned) Locations * The Temple * Planet Barun Objects * N/A